No More Goodbyes
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: When Anna finds out that Robert might be alive, she teams up with her twin sister Alex to bring him home. What she ends up finding is worse than she could ever have imagined...But she's willing to do whatever it takes to make her husband whole again. Robert/Anna AU.
1. 01 The Way Back Home

**01\. The Way Back Home**

Tight ropes cut into his aching wrists, as she tightens the restraints around his ankles. The acute pain in his groins from where she kicked him is still rendering him speechless. She circles him like an animal ready to attack.

"I am going to ask you a question Hayward and I am warning you…you _better_ tell me the truth. If you don't…I have ways of _making_ you talk that will cause much pain and discomfort."

 _"What the hell is wrong with you,"_ he snaps. " _Don't you think this a little drastic?"_

 _"Not when it comes to my husband,_ " she coldly responds. "I _know_ you have been keeping secrets from me Hayward. Secrets that, if not admitted, very well could get you into _a lot_ of trouble. I am prepared to do _whatever_ it takes to find him…even if I have to _beat_ it out of you."

 _"What could I possibly know about your husband Anna…Last I heard, he was dead._ "

As his angry words echoed in her head, an uncontrollable rage permeated within her. She was done with his crap…done with all his lies and phony excuses.

 _"You bastard,"_ she yelled, her hand aching from the impact of her palm against his cheek. She pulled out the letter from her pocket and held it in her hand…it was curled around a simple gold band.

 _"When were you going to show me this,"_ she rages. "A _nd don't try to tell me that you have not seen it before. I know you have. Next time you try to hide something, maybe you should hide it somewhere not so obvious."_

 _"Anna,"_ he whispers.

 _"Just tell me David…When did you get this?"_

He blinks once, then twice, adjusting his eyes to the sudden shift in her personality. Where there was once light and laughter was now rage and determination. Whatever kind of feelings she may or may not have had for him are as dead as a door nail.

"About two weeks ago," he finally admits. He knows by the cold, unfeeling look in her eyes that she would have no problem using her training to elicit information from him.

 _"Two weeks ago… fucking two weeks ago? Do you have any idea what you have done? You may have just signed my husband's death warrant and if you have…I promise you, he won't die alone…you will be joining him."_

 _"I thought he was already Dead Anna. I didn't want to get your hopes up."_

" _That is such bullshit David and you know it. If you had given this to me when you got it, I could have saved him weeks of torture. And that is assuming he is even alive anymore."_  
 _  
"What are you talking about? What does that letter say?"_

She pauses as she reads the simple message, encoded only for her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

 _My Dearest Luv,  
If you are reading this then you must be well enough to know that I am alive and trying to get back to you. Do not trust anyone Anna. I cannot tell you more than that. As proof of my identity, I will offer you one thing that only you and I would know. What did I tell you when I rescued you from Putman?" _

_"I would have moved heaven and hell to find you,_ " she says, finding the words on the page, followed by the simple phrase. _"I still feel that way now luv. I will move mountains to find you."_

 _"Not if I find you first,_ "she says. She pockets the letter and feasts her angry eyes on David. She would deal with him later. For now, she was going after her husband.

Anna walks to the closet and pulls out two bandanas. She ties them together tightly.

 _"You can't be serious,"_ David snaps. " _You aren't really going to leave me here, are you? I told you what I know."_

She very calmly stuffs one end of the bandana into his mouth and the other end securely around his head. She stands in front of him holding a loaded gun.

"I can't have you out there trying to cripple my search David. You have already _proven_ to be untrustworthy. _I am going to find my husband if I have to go to the ends of the earth to do it. When I find him, you had just better hope that he is still alive…Because trust me, if your actions have led to his death for real…I will kill you with my bare hands."_

She slammed the door without another word; David's muffled screams heard by no one.

* * *

Anna is securing her holster to the belt on her jeans when her sister Alex walks in. One look at her twin and Alex knew that things had shifted.

"What happened," Alex asks? "And _where_ are you going? You _should_ be resting."

"Alex, I have been resting for _weeks_ now. I _have_ to find my husband."

"Has something happened that I don't know about," she questions. Unlike David, she knows better than to mention the fact that as far as she knew, Robert was dead

"A couple weeks ago, a letter arrived for me. I did not get it until now because David intercepted it."

 _"What"_

 _"Believe me_ Alex; he will _not_ make _that_ mistake again."

"What was he even _doing_ here?"

"According to him, he was making a house call."

"I'll just _bet_ he was," Alex said.

"Look, the point is that my husband is alive and he tried to reach out to me…He has _never_ failed me Alex. _I'll be damned if I am going to fail him_."

"So you are going to go after a needle in a haystack," Alex says. It was not a question but rather a statement.

"I _need_ to find him Alex. Please do not try to stop me. If this was Dimitri, wouldn't you do everything in your power to find him?"

"You _know_ I would," she agrees. "I _won't_ try to stop you Anna but I am also not letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you."

 _"Alex."_

"No Arguments okay. I _know_ this can be dangerous and _someone_ needs to watch your back. There is a better chance of getting out of here alive, if there are _two_ of us. "

"Then hurry up and get ready. The clock is already ticking. Robert's life could depend on how promptly we act."

"Give me five minutes."

Anna nods her head as Alex quickly dresses. She knows that if she is a minute after the five minutes, Anna will be gone. She is _nothing_ if not tenacious…particularly where her husband is concerned. She has never met the man but she knows of their history. There is _no_ stopping a woman when every breath she takes is rooted in that kind of love that most people never even _touch._ It is better to work _with_ her than _against_ her.

She fastens her own holster and gun and the sisters are out the door faster than the speed of lighting. When Anna is on a mission, you had better learn how to catch up or you will be lost in the shuffle. It is called survival.

* * *

" _This can't be right,_ " Anna states.

"It looks deserted," Alex agreed. "Is there some significance to this place?"

"There's _a lot_ of bad history in this place Alex. _A lot,"_ Anna admitted.

 _"Where's Robert," Anna asks Sean, as he helps her down the snow covered hill. He comes from the other direction with a gun to Putman's back._

 _"I hope she dies Scorpio," he rants. "I hope she dies."_

 _Sean grabs Grant as he and the officer take him away. For a moment, she just stands there crying. Robert reaches for her then and takes her into his arms. As he holds her close and strokes her hair, she feels safe for the first time since the ordeal began. Divorce or no divorce, he was still her hero._

"There _has_ to be a reason he chose to remind me of _that_ time," Anna admits. "I _have_ to believe there is."

"Maybe we're missing something Anna. Things have changed since you were last here. Are you sure there is still a cabin?"

"I'm not sure of _anything_ anymore Alex. I just know that I can feel him. I can feel his suffering. Time is running out. We _have_ to find him."

"And they say _twins_ have a connection," Alex quipped.

 _"We_ didn't grow up together. I've known Robert most of my life. I've _loved_ him most of my life."

"Let's go then," Alex says.

* * *

 _"Where is he, you son of a bitch,_ " Anna raves. " _Tell me where he is or I swear to God I will send you straight to hell. I am not playing games Faison. You either tell me what you did to Robert, or your life ends here and now. Your choice."_

Alex has a gun pointed straight into his back. She knows _exactly_ who this man is. They should have _known_ he was involved. Somehow, he _always is_ where her sister is concerned.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your _lovely_ sister," he asks.

" _You shut your mouth about my sister._ _I am giving you exactly ten seconds to start talking. Then I start shooting._ "

 _"Why do you fight me, Anna? Why?_ "

Alex steps back slightly and Anna pulls the trigger.

" _That_ was a warning shot. If you do not start talking. The next one _won't_ be."

"You're just going to stand by and _let_ her shoot an _innocent_ man?"

"You are _hardly_ innocent Mr. Faison. I would not look at me as an Ally. I would _help_ her kill you if you must know."

"So what we have here is an _ambush_."

Alex pushes the barrel of the gun further into his back as Anna gets closer.

 _"I am losing patience with your games Ceasar,"_ Anna snaps. "Perhaps we should try a different tactic."

She threw all her weight into her hips as her foot connected expertly into his lower anatomy. She was a trained operative, who knew how to expose her targets weakness. She knew how he thought. That had been his downfall. Alex took her sisters lead and pulled him forward by his hair…pushing him head first into the snow. It was like watching a trapeze act. The sisters did not know each other's next move but they adapted quickly with no hesitation and complete trust.

 _"Do not make the mistake of thinking that I won't pull the trigger. You forget that I know all your moves. You have ten seconds to tell me where my husband is…I should remind you that I am a perfect shot; I never miss my mark."_

He stares at her with the eyes of a predator, only _this_ time she matches him.

 _"I am through being nice Ceasar. "_

She starts counting down from ten and he simply stares at her coldly. She pulls back the trigger and says

"Last chance. Any famous last words."

" _He's dead Anna. You want to know where your husband is. He's been disposed of…just like the trash he is."_

She pulls the trigger…not once…not twice…but a full clip. _"Tell me he's dead,"_ she asks her sister. " _Tell me that animal will not live to breathe the same air as all the people he's hurt…tell me."_

Alex does not need to say the words; she knows that she _finally_ sent him straight to hell. She kicks him once more for effect as she steps over his body like the trash he is.

 _"Game over Ceasar. I Win."_

* * *

" _Robert,_ " Anna screams. _"Robert wake up. Please wake up. I'm right here."_

They found him in chains in a room she knew was meant to be his prison cell. Alex handed Anna her gun and she shot through the chains. He fell to the ground but Anna caught him as he went down.

"He needs to get to the hospital Anna. He's bleeding internally."

"Please help me Alex…Please…I can't lose him all over again. What would you do if this was Dimitri?"

Alex picks up her phone and dials the hospital.

" _I need a chopper down here immediately. Prepare an ER. I'm calling in my personal favor."_

She hangs up the phone and Alex tells her to stay with him. She is going to flag down the chopper.

Anna's head is on his chest. She can hear his heart beat but it is weak.

"Can you hear me Robert? Can you feel my love?"

He squeezes her hand lightly and she looks up into his face. There was no change.

" _Don't you leave me Scorpio," she cries. "Don't you dare leave me again?"_

It is ironic that she got her memory back just in time to find out that her husband was alive. G _od only knew what he suffered through for those five years but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth. He was alive. That was enough for now._

"Whatever that animal did to you because of me, I'm sorry. We will get through this Robert. You just have to live. _Please just fight for me one more time. I love you so much."_

The chopper arrives and Anna steps away as they load Robert onto a stretcher. Alex puts her arm around her sister as she cries and a moment later they both step into the chopper. Anna holds Robert's hand the whole ride to the hospital. Alex holds her sisters other hand. They say a prayer for his recovery.


	2. 02 Life and Death Decisions

**02\. Life and Death Decisions**

Anna walks beside the stretcher as they wheel her husband into the emergency room. His hand feels strangely fragile in her own…cold and clammy…not at all like the man she has loved for most of her life.

Alex looks over at her sister as she walks beside her…her eyes are blank and emotionless. One would have to know her sister well to notice the signs of a distressed mind.

 _"Anna,"_ Alex calls, but she is already in attack mode. _How do you reason with a woman who has every right to be unreasonable?"_

She wraps her hands around his throat as she pushes him against the wall several times. _"I should kill you with my bare hands," she rants. "Get away from him…get the hell away from my husband."_

"I see your temper hasn't dissipated," David quips.

 _"You think this is funny? My husband could die because of you."_

 _"Anna…_ "

" _You could have prevented this David…you could have saved him weeks of torture…How am I supposed to even look at you now…every time I see you, I see what he went through. I don't want you anywhere near my husband's case…You will not touch him."_

Her hands grow limp as she lets him fall to the floor. Alex puts an arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the stretcher.

"He needs surgery Anna," Dr. Tony Jones tells her. Bobbie has already prepared the necessary documents.

"I know this is the last thing you want to think about but we need your signature. It's life or death Anna."

"Just save him Bobbie. Do whatever you have to. I cannot lose him again."

She scrawls her signature on papers she barely remembers seeing through her tears and asks for just one minute with him.

"Make it quick," Tony says.

She brushes her hand against his cheek as she looks at him. "I just got you back Scorpio. You do not _get_ to check out on me again. You hear me. You _fight_ this. I will be right here waiting for you when you open your eyes. _I love you so much._ You come back to me."

She lets her lips caress his own in a soft but meaningful kiss and Alex has to pull her away from him as they lead him into surgery.

"Let them do their job Anna. He is in the best hands possible. You _know_ that. "

 _"I can't lose him Alex…I won't survive it a third time."_

A lone tear slipped down Anna's cheek, followed by another. All at once, she can see every memory she ever made with him rush to the surface…and just like that, the floodgates open. She clutches at Alex's legs as she crumples to the floor, her head in her sister's lap.

"It is going to be okay sweetheart. I'm here."

She strokes her sister's hair as she sits with her. This is a side of Anna that Alex has not been privy to…the side of her sister that is completely and utterly in love. She has heard stories of the adventures and the love that they shared but she has never witnessed it with her own eyes.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything."

Alex does not have to say another word. It is enough to know that Anna has known love in her life…real love…life changing love…the kind that makes her sister make bargains with God.

* * *

Alex does not know what she can do for her sister other than to make some phone calls. She has met her niece Robin only once and she hates to deliver this kind of news over the phone but she does not have much of a choice in the matter. She deserves to know that her father is alive.

"Robin, it's me," Alex says into the phone. She has gone to the cafeteria to get some tea she hopes will help calm Anna's rattled nerves.

"Aunt Alex," Robin questions. "Is everything alright. You sound kind of strange."

"I wish I didn't have to give you this kind of news over the phone…"

" _What happened to mom…she was fine when I left her a few weeks ago…"_

Alex can sense her niece's terror even miles away. She was not very good at this. She takes a deep breath and starts again.

"I didn't mean to alarm you sweetheart. Your mother is fine…well physically anyways."

"What does that even _mean?_ "

 _Say it Alex…there is no easy way to tell someone that their father is alive but in critical condition._

"We found out that your father is alive Robin…"

There is silence on the other end of the line followed by what she assumes are happy tears. She wishes she did not have to shatter that illusion.

 _"Daddy is alive…Oh Thank God…where is he…did he have amnesia too?"_

"Robin he's…he's in surgery right now…we don't know if he will make it."

Again, there is silence on the other end…Robin is clearly trying to compose herself and failing…there are anguished sobs that ring in her ears even through the distance, much like Anna's.

 _"What happened to daddy? Why is he in surgery?"_

"I'm sorry Robin…we believe that he was tortured. When we found him…"

Alex's voice cracks and so does Robin's. "There is only _one_ reason that daddy would allow himself to be tortured…to protect mom…and me. Even in death he was a hero."

"He needs you Robin…so does your mother. I have never seen her this on edge. "

"My mom only gets this way with daddy…you didn't know them when they were in love but…but you will. Please try to keep her calm until I get there. Let her tell you stories about him if you have to…just don't…don't let her blame herself."

"I will do my best…Robin, do you think you can…"

"Call Uncle Mac…I'm on it. Thank you for calling Aunt Alex. I know she probably did not want you to. "

"Be Careful Robin. You probably should not be driving when you are this upset."

"I'll call a cab. Go take care of mom okay. I will be there as soon as I can."

She hangs up the phone and dials the familiar number. "Uncle Mac, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that daddy is alive. The bad news is that he is in bad shape. I am on my way to Port Charles Hospital. You need to get over there right away. Aunt Alex can fill you in on the details when you get there. Mom and dad need us. Have Felicia Drive you okay. Okay I love you. See you there.

She hangs up the phone and calls for a cab. She needed to get to the airport as soon as she could. This could be either the best day or the worst day of her life.

 _"Hang on daddy. I'm coming."_

* * *

Alex walks out into the waiting room and hands Anna a cup of tea.

"This will calm your nerves. You need to focus Anna. You can't blame yourself."

" _Are you kidding me? If I had listened to my gut. If I had gone after him…"  
_  
 _"None_ of this is your fault okay. You had amnesia. You did not know you had a husband to look for and when you did, you remembered him 'dying.' "

"But he didn't die did he?"

"You _know_ why he didn't die…because he _loves_ you…he loves his daughter…he would do _anything_ for you…isn't that what you told me?"

"He…he's my hero…he always has been…sometimes to a fault."

"Okay but he's fighting this…most people who have been through what he has would be _dead_ by now. There is only _one_ reason he is _not_ dead right now…you _know_ what it is don't you?"

A single tear slips down her cheek as she looks at Alex. " _Me…he's not dead because of me_ …because he would fight…"

"Go on Anna…you can say it…what would he fight for you…for Robin?"

" _Anything…he would fight death for me."_

"That's right Anna. He loves you. He does _not_ blame you. _Please_ don't blame yourself."

Anna pauses as she stands up from where she was sitting. "What if he's not the same man that comes back to me?"

She places her palm against the window of the operating room as she watches them work on her husband. Alex knows what Anna means even when she leaves the words unspoken. _What if Robert's ordeal causes brain damage…emotional trauma…memory loss…or worse…what if Robert comes back but does not want her anymore.  
_  
She knows their second marriage was not legal, because Holly was still alive. She berates herself for doubting in his love but she needs to hear him say it. She needs him to open his eyes and tell her that he loves her. She could not accept any other outcome for them. It was simply inconceivable.

Alex walks behind her sister and wraps her arms around her in silence. Anna needed her strength because Robert needed Anna's strength. "He loves you Anna. Don't start doubting that now."

"I just need him to wake up Alex. I need to look into those gorgeous blue eyes and tell him that I love him. He knows that right. He knows how much I love him."

"He knows that Anna. He feels it."

Anna did not say another word to her sister…She was gathering all of her strength and praying to a God that she was not sure she believed in…She was praying for Robert's life.

 _Dear God, if you are out there, please let him live. He has suffered so much these last five years and he has done it for me and for Robin…Without question…without fail…please do not let him pay with his life. I love him so much. Please bring him back to me. Pleas_


	3. 03 It's So Unfair

**03\. It's So Unfair**

Robin rushes into the emergency room, calling for her mother with Mac close behind her.

 _"Where is he,_ " she demands. " _Where's daddy?"_

Anna strokes her daughters hair as she envelopes her into her arms. _Her girl was here with her. Surely, fate could not be cruel enough to take her father away just when they found him again._

"He's in surgery," she states. "Robin, it doesn't look good. He's in bad shape."

Robin's tears mix with her mother's as they hold each other. Mac puts a hand on Anna's shoulder as he walks closer.

"Robby's a _fighter_ ," he states. "Surely you know that he would fight _death itself_ to return to you… _both_ of you."

Anna strokes Mac's cheek as she leans over to hug him too. "He loves you too Mac. He was _so_ happy when you two were able to grow close again. He _has_ to make it. _I cannot lose him again."_

Anna glances towards her sister with a knowing smile. They might not have grown up together but Alex was starting to sense when Anna needed her strength. She called her family to be here with her because she instinctively knew that Anna did not have the energy to do it. The more time she spent with her twin, the more she loved her. She mouths a quiet 'Thank you.' Just as Bobbie and Tony walk through the doors. Anna does not need to hear a word to know that it is not good news. She can feel his pain in every muscle.

"He survived surgery," Tony explains. "I'm sorry Anna; I wish I had better news for you. We had to put him in a medically induced coma."

 _"Oh God,"_ Anna cries. If Robin and Mac had not been holding on to her then she knows her knees would have buckled.

"Robert must have a guardian angel," Bobbie explains. "If he had gotten here any later then he would be dead. "

"He has a broken rib," Tony continues. "It caused his lung to puncture so we had to insert a chest tube. The real problem was the internal bleeding in his brain. We had to operate to reduce the swelling but we could not get any closer to his brain without risking further damage. Until the swelling goes down significantly, I am sorry but we have to keep him in a coma. He'll have to have 24 hour supervision."

 _"I just got him back,_ " Anna, whimpers. " _I still may lose him anyways."  
_  
"I'm _so_ sorry Anna," Bobbie consoles, as she wraps her arms around an inconsolable Anna.

" _He can't die Uncle Mac_ ," Robin cried. " _He went through so much to get back to us. He cannot die. I can't lose my daddy all over again._ "

Mac wraps his arms around his niece just as Felicia comes around the corner, having finally found a place to Park.

" _Mac_ ," she questions.

"He's in a coma," he explains, as if that was all the explanation she needed.

Felicia looks up at Anna and Bobbie and her heart breaks for these people. They are her family. They do _not_ deserve _any_ of this. She pulls her husband and her niece into her arms, trying to ease their burden. Knowing there can be no understanding.

 _"I need to see him,_ " Anna demands. _"Please…I need to be with my husband."_

Bobbie does not bother trying to convince her to try to get some sleep; she knows it would be fruitless.

"Right this way," she says, as she and Tony lead Anna down the long corridor.

* * *

Mac, Robin and Felicia are now sitting in the waiting room, tears drying on their cheeks.

"Your father is a hero Robin. If _anyone_ can fight this, you _know_ that _he_ can."

"He's been fighting for too long Uncle Mac. They hurt him so bad. You _know_ why he kept taking it don't you?"

"So you and Anna wouldn't have to," he finishes.

"He loves you so much Robin," Felicia says. "I remember his face when he first found out he was your father. _My God, that man thought you hung the moon_. He would have _died_ for you… _and_ for your mother. You two meant everything to him. "

"He almost _did_ Aunt Felicia. "

"I know baby. I'm so sorry."

" _I just want my daddy back_ ," she cries, as if she was still that six-year-old girl who thought her dad was the greatest man she had ever known. _Her Hero._

"Uncle Mac, I…"

He cut off her train of thought by kissing her cheek. "It's okay Robin. I am _not_ your dad. I love you as if you were my own but _Robert_ is your dad. He did not stay away from you because he _wanted_ to... I want him back too. He and your mother had _so_ much stolen from them …starting with being forced to spend your teenage years away from you. _It is not fair. None of this is fair."_

"They were _so_ happy Uncle Mac… _so_ happy…and then…"

"I know baby…I know…"

He pulls her into his arms and they cry together. Felicia prays that this family will not have to lose a great man all over again. It nearly _broke_ them the first time."

* * *

Anna can already feel fresh tears welling in her eyes when she walks into Robert's hospital room. She can feel his pain so clearly now. She brushes her lips across his gently as she skims her fingers through his hair.

"You _have_ to come back to me Scorpio. I have lost you _too_ many times now. We were supposed to get our happy ever after you know. _You gave me six months. We should have had a lifetime."_

Alex walks into the room and takes a seat in the other chair. "I've heard so much about you Robert," she says. "I should thank you. For loving my sister…for showing her the meaning of that kind of love…But you know, this is not exactly fair. From what I hear, you have spent far too much time in a _hospital_ bed and not _enough_ time in your _own_ bed."

Alex sees her sister blush and she smiles. "As if you were not thinking the same thing."

"I would give anything to be able to hold him like that again…"

"But?"

"Alex, what if doesn't wake up."

Alex rises from her chair and kneels in front of her sister, taking her hands. "You have to think positive Anna. He _needs_ your strength."

"He's always been the one to give _me_ strength. I am _no_ good at this. "

Alex strokes her sister's hair as she looks brokenly at her. "My greatest fear is that he will wake up but he won't have any idea who I am. I love him so much Alex. More than I have _ever_ loved anyone. You _can't_ tell me that's not a real possibility."

"I wish I could Anna. This is _not_ a good situation either way. Right now, the best thing you can do is talk to him. You might think he cannot hear you, but _I_ know better. I believe that he can hear _everything_ in this room. Talk to him Anna. Do not think of all that can go wrong. You cannot change any of that."

She gives her hand one last squeeze before she stands up. "I'm going to go check on Robin and Mac. Spend some time with your husband okay. Tell him what you are thinking. How much you love him. Believe me, it _can't_ hurt."

She kisses Anna's forehead and is out the door. Anna moves in closer to Robert and picks up his hand again.

"I don't know what we ever did to deserve this kind of pain but I _promise_ you that I am not _ever_ going to give up on you again. _You fight this Robert. You come back to me._ We never had the chance to be newlyweds before the tanker exploded. _I want that more than anything Robert. I want to be your wife again._ "

She takes a deep breath as she slides a little closer to him…caressing his cheek. "I wish I could hold you right now. I would climb into this bed right now if I were not terrified that I would hurt you more. We lost so much in that tanker explosion…including our child."

 _"What?_ " Robin gasps.

 _"Robin,_ " Anna yelps.

"Is it true? Were you pregnant when you disappeared?"

It takes every ounce of strength she has to turn around to face her daughter. The pain still overwhelms her.

"Mom?"

 _How could she explain the depth of her pain to her daughter when the person she needed the most right now was not around to help her. She needed him so much right now. More than she ever did._

" _Yes,"_ Anna gulps. "I found out Christmas eve that I was pregnant. That is why your father was so desperate to find me. It was not just me he was trying to save…it was our child."

"Oh Mom," Robin cries. " _Mom, I'm so sorry."_

The floodgates open then and Robin sits with Anna as she crumples to the floor in hysterical tears. Her mom has lost _so_ much and faced incredible sadness at the hands of that monster. It was so unfair what her parents had been forced to live through. _They needed her father more than ever now._

 _"Come back to us Daddy,_ " Robin cries.  
 _  
"Please Robert. I need you so badly. I don't know how to live without you. I never figured it out."_

Robin did not need to tell her that _she_ never figured out how to live without _either_ of them. It was a kind of pain you never got over.


	4. 04 Bitter Truths

**04\. Bitter Truths**

Robin and Alex follow Anna into the hospital bathroom as she vomits into the toilet. If there had been a man in Anna's life, they may have thought she was pregnant… except Alex and Robin somehow knew that there had been nobody since Robert, even if David clearly wanted there to be. Robin is lifting Anna's hair as she continues to throw up, clearly worried.

"She's going to be okay Robin," Alex reassures her. "She's just under a lot of stress and its finally taking its toll on her. Isn't that right Anna?"

Anna's head is spinning but she finally feels well enough to sit up. She strokes her daughter's cheek.

"It's really not easy for me to see your father like this. I remember seeing him 'die' in that explosion. Now I am watching him slip away from me all over again. _There is not a damn thing I can do to save him Robin. After all the things that man has done to rescue you and me…I cannot even do one thing to save him. I feel useless. "_

Robin reaches out to her mother…tears cascading down both their faces. "I'm scared too mom. I just got him back."

"I know baby…I know."

"Can you tell me about the baby you lost…I won't ask if it's too painful but…"

"Oh Anna…Why didn't you tell me that you lost a baby? "Alex asks.

"I did not remember it until a little while ago. Then it was just too painful. The person that I really need is in a coma. What happens if he wakes up and doesn't remember that…how am I supposed to tell him?"

"You will find a way sweetie," Alex reassures her. "Can you talk about it?"

Anna wipes the tears from her eyes as Alex and Robin put a hand on her shoulders. "I was so scared when I was on that boat. I thought briefly about trying to make Faison believe the child was his…but the only way I could do that was…"

 _The words fell away. Robin and Alex understood that she could not fathom even saying it.  
_  
"Then I thought of Robert's face the last time I saw him… _He believed in me. Even after that horrible video that Faison made me send, I know that he believed in me._ Even if he were the only one to feel that way, Robert would _never_ have believed that I would leave him for that monster. Not after what happened during our first marriage. I realized then that I could not sacrifice one person I loved for another. I would never be able to live with myself. "

"What happened when Faison found out," Alex asked tentatively.

"He did what he does best…he lost it. The _only_ thing that kept me going was Robert, Robin…, and the child I was carrying. I knew I had to do everything I could to protect my child. I refused to let him control me. I did not think anything could get worse than his anger at an innocent child just for being _Robert's_ …and then it did."

"What happened mom?"

"He came in one day insisting that my child was _his_ …he was completely delusional. There was _no way_ to reason with him. When I went into premature labor, he would not let me see a doctor. Everything would have been fine if I had been further along but I was two months early. I got to hold my son for a few minutes before I passed out. He had his father's eyes. He seemed fine one minute…He was not crying but I thought he was alive…Then I wake up and he is gone. _My little Boy…Robert's little boy…all of our dreams…just gone._ Faison tried to convince me that I was never pregnant…That I made the whole thing up…But I _know_ what I felt...And I _know_ that I grieved for him. Just as I grieved for your father. "

"Oh mom…Mom, I am so sorry. Dad would have been so happy to have a son."

"He's such a wonderful dad isn't he?"

"The best. "

"What am I going to do if I lose him again…I can't do it Robin. I can't lose him for a third time."

"Let's go back to his room. Maybe we'll have better news," Alex suggested."

Anna just nodded her head and followed them back towards Robert's room.

* * *

"You know Robby," Mac starts. "You might want to consider fighting this. Anna loves you so much. She is falling apart here. We all are."

"I think what your little brother is trying to say is that he misses you," Felicia states.

"Felicia's right. It has not been the same without my big brother. I know we lost many years because of misunderstandings between us. I cannot do anything to change that. I just want you to know that I never let your daughter forget who her dad is. She loved you like nobody's business…just like her mom. Like me. "

"You were one of my first friends when I came to town Robert. You are one of the good ones. Anna waited a long time for you to open your eyes and see her…when you finally did, I have never seen her happier. Please do not let that light go out in her again. Come back to your wife Robert…"

"That would be _me_ wouldn't it," Holly states bitterly. Mac and Felecia rise immediately.

" _Get out of here Holly,_ " Mac demands.

"I _have a right to see my husband,"_ she snaps.

 _"Not like this you don't,"_ Mac states. "Robert does _not_ need this attitude. It is _not_ helping."

Mac pushes her out into the hallway as Felicia promises kisses Robert's forehead, promising to return soon.  
 _  
"What the hell is wrong with you Holly,"_ Felicia demands? "This is _not_ the time for you to show up and start calling yourself his wife."

"But I _am_ Felicia."

 _"Like hell you are,_ " Anna argued. She was so angry that she was physically shaking. "You haven't been _anything_ to him in years."

" _Same spiteful bitch I see."_

 _"Same selfish con artist."_

Holly tries to take a step forward but Anna walks right up to her and looks her dead in the eyes…and then slaps her so hard across the face that the sound echoes off the walls. "Robert is _my_ husband in _every_ way that matters. He _chose me_ Holly. He _chose me_ …Tell her Mac…Tell her I'm right?"

She was desperate now and Mac could not blame her. She and his brother were newlyweds when their lives 'ended'…now his brother is fighting for his life and their marriage is not even legal.

"She's right Holly. My brother sent you divorce papers, which you did _not_ sign. He _chose Anna_. If you can't accept that then you need to leave."

"Are you _really_ going to deny me the chance to wish my friend well?"

"If you are here as a _friend_ then I have _no_ problem with that," Anna says. "But _please_ don't use his illness to stake your claim on him. I _will_ fight you."

" _And what happens if he wakes up and doesn't want you anymore,_ " Holly baits.

"There is only _one_ way that will happen Holly. I would hope that _death_ would have made you _better_ than that… _or are you still into taking things that don't belong to you."  
_  
Anna turns and walks into Robert's hospital room without saying another word. Holly is about to follow when Felicia stops her. "I _know_ you loved him Holly but do you _honestly_ think that you being here is going to change things between you. Robert made his choice. He made that clear when he sent you those divorce papers. If you want to do something for him, _sign them_. I _know_ you can be better than this. Don't you think _you_ deserve better than a man who will _always_ be in love with someone else."

Holly says nothing. What can she possibly say when deep down she knows that Felicia is right? Anna is holding Robert's hand as she sits in silence when Holly walks into the room.

"I know we don't like each other Anna…But we can at least agree that Robert doesn't deserve this can't we?" Holly asks. "You said that he chose you…Maybe he did…but he would not have been on that boat if it were not for _you…You left him Anna. You ran off with his worst enemy_. _You_ are the one who threw him away. Why do you suddenly want him now? "

" _I didn't leave him Holly…I never would have done that…Especially not for that monster…I was kidnapped. Faison forced me to send that awful message to him. How can you possibly think I wanted that? Despite everything you feel about me, I thought you at least knew that I loved him. Do not think I have not suffered Holly…It would probably please you to know that Faison cost me my child in the end. "_  
 _  
"Robin looks just fine to Me._ "

"Not Robin…the child I was pregnant with."

"You lost…You and Robert were having a baby."

"He was over the moon Holly. I am not telling you this to hurt you. I just want you to know that Robert was happy when he came after me. I know that you want to believe the worst about me but this time you are wrong. _I love Robert. I love him more than I have ever loved anybody._ The _only_ reason I did not fight harder to escape is that I _knew_ Faison would kill him…he would have killed our child too. In the end, that is exactly what happened."

"Robert did not deserve that," Holly concedes. "He didn't deserve to lose a child."

Anna grimaces. _Of course, it would be too much to hope that she would sympathize with her. She lost a child too_. Bitter tears filled her eyes as she looked at her now.

" _He didn't deserve your affair either,_ " Anna admits.

"Robert knew," she asks.

"He's not stupid Holly. He knows when his wife has been with someone else."

"And I suppose that justifies what _you_ did right?"

"We did not _do_ anything Holly. Robert tried to make your marriage work. He did. "

"But _you_ were always around weren't you…"

"As his friend and his partner, yes. There is a _big_ difference between what Robert and I share and what _you_ did with Luke…can you at least admit that?"

She says nothing then. What can she possibly say? There was _no_ justification for what happened. They hurt two good people who never deserved it.

"He didn't want you to die Holly. He really did not. He just…"

"He was done with _me_ …with our _marriage._ "

It was not a question…It was a statement.

"Things were really bad between us in the end. I know that you know that. "

"I get the feeling they were worse than either of you let on."

 _This all started because of Holly's Jealousy…Because no matter how many times Robert told her that he was not having an affair with Anna, she did not believe him. A marriage can only survive lack of trust for so long._

"Maybe they were," She admitted. "But I _do_ love him."  
 _  
"I know you do. Can't you at least admit that I do too?_ The _last_ thing Robert needs is to see us fighting. We do _not_ have to like each other but we _do_ have to act civil. For _his_ sake at least."

"I guess that's fair," Holly admits as they both turn back to Robert. Anna puts her head on Robert's chest; Holly knows she is listening to his heartbeat.

" _Please don't leave me Scorpio,"_ She cries. " _Not again. Please. I will do anything if you just open your eyes. I love you so much."_

Anna's voice cracked and it was the first time Holly saw how much her rival loved her husband. She had never seen Anna look so desperate. R _obert chose Anna. He would always choose Anna. He did even when they were married. Maybe they had not actually cheated but he still came running every time she needed him...he chose her. Repeatedly, he chose her. It was time for her to accept his choice._

"Felicia is right. I should not be here. Tell him I'll sign the divorce papers."

Holly rushes out before Anna can stop her and Robin rushes in to join her mother. "Did something happen," Robin asks.

"More of the same. But I think she just realized that when your dad wakes up, it's _us_ he'll want to see."

"I'm really sorry that Holly is still suffering but…"

"I know Robin. You do _not_ have to apologize for loving Holly too. She was your stepmother for a while…even if I _hated_ her for it most of the time."

"Because you wanted dad for yourself."

"Yeah…Because deep down I _still ached_ for your father. I can _finally_ admit that now."

"Good. Because _he_ felt the same way about you."

"I know."

Robin smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother. They were holding each other as Robert's eyes began to flutter.

 _"Robert…_ Honey can you hear me?"

 _"Daddy_ …Daddy can you open your eyes?"

Anna takes a deep breath as Robert opened his eyes. _Please let him come back a whole person._


	5. 05 Where Am I ?

**05\. Where Am I?**

He slowly opens his eyes, though they remain vacant as he studies his surroundings. He can see faces but he cannot make them out at first. His eyes are adjusting to the bright lights. This looked different then the last room he had been in…the one that was dark and cold and held no air.

 _Where was Faison, he wondered. How many days had it been? Where was he?_

The faces seemed to get clearer as the voices got louder. Anna was there with him. So was Robin. _Was he having another dream? Maybe he was not here at all. Maybe he was dead._ The only thing he knew for _sure_ right now was that something was very wrong. _Was any of this real? Was his mind playing tricks on him?_

Anna looks at Robert and then back at Robin, as if she senses his confusion. She puts both hands on his cheeks.

"Look at me sweetheart," she says. "Do you know who I am?"

He slowly nods his head and she smiles. "Can you tell me," she asks. "Can you tell me what my name is?"

"H-Heart," he stammers. She looks at him and smiles. She can tell it is taking him a little longer to speak. She wants to make sure she heard him right.

"Heart," she asks.

He reaches out and caresses her face as he looks at her. She certainly _feels_ real.

"L-Love," he stutters.

She smiles as she picks up his hand and kisses his knuckles. _Close enough, she thinks. He knows who she is_. Robin scoots a little closer to her mother as she looks at her dad. _Please let him know her too, she thinks._

Robert looks at Robin as she picks up his other hand. She looks so much older than he remembers. _How much more time did he lose with her?_

A single tear rolls down Robert's face and Anna brushes it away with her thumb. _She wonders if he is thinking about the time, he has lost with his little girl. It is not your fault Robert, she says to herself. Please know it is not your fault._

"Do you know her too," Anna asks.

Robin smiles at him, the way she did when she first met him. _He was still her hero._

"O-Ours," he admits.

"That's right," Anna says, as she kisses his cheek. "She's ours."

Robin smiles at her father and leans in to give him a hug. She knows he has been through something she might not fully understand but right now, the fact that he is awake is enough.

* * *

"What's happening," Mac asked. "What's taking so long?"

A short time ago, Robin had come through those doors to tell them that Robert was awake but there were complications. He hated to think of what that meant, even if Robin had tried to explain things to the best of her knowledge before Robin had returned to her father's room with Alex.

Felicia puts her arm on his shoulder as she looks at him. "Your brother has just been through a terrible ordeal. You should take comfort in knowing that he is awake now. They just want to make sure that he is healing properly."

"And what if he isn't? Felicia, what if my brother is never the same again?"

"If that happens then we will do our best to help him through. Right now, the best thing you can do for him is think positively. He survived nearly impossible odds didn't he? What's to keep him from doing it again?"

Mac took a deep breath and Felicia wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for reminding me how strong he is."

She kisses him softly before telling him she has to make a phone call. "I think it's time for me to give Sean and Tiffany a call. They should know he is alive."

"And Frisco," Mac adds. "It's okay Felicia. You can say his name. I know he would want to know."

"I doubt he will be able to come home but yes, he should know. It killed him to think that they had died."

"I know. Go ahead. I'll be okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I am going to say a little prayer. It can't hurt right?"

"There can never be too many prayers. "

* * *

"I'm right here Robert," Anna says softly. "You can trust what you see. I'm not going anywhere."

She has both hands still on his cheeks as she looks at him. She wants him to focus on her so he knows that she is with him and he is not back in that dark place where only the pain was real. She wants him to know that she loves him.

Robin was so excited to have her father back that she was practically dragging Alex into the hospital room behind her, talking briefly, about what had transpired when he first opened his eyes.

"I'll just give him an exam and we can figure out what this means," Alex explains as she walks over to Robert's bedside.

"I need you to follow this light," she tells him, and it is then when he finally sees her. _Who is this woman, he wonders. What does she want from him?_

His eyelids retract and his eyes dilate as he pulls away from her, fiercely shaking his head. He keeps repeating the word "No" as he tries to get away from the light, and nearly falls off the bed in his attempt. Sharp pain shoots down his chest as he tries to take a breath and Anna is instantly at his side, his head upon her chest as he reaches for her.

"I'm right here sweetheart," She soothes, as she helps him back into the bed. "I'm not going anywhere." She climbs into the bed with him, knowing that right now, he needs reassurance that he is safe with her. As much as she knows he needs an examination, she will not risk his emotional well being either.

Anna makes eye contact with her sister, and she knows without words that Anna is telling her it is time for her to leave. She nods to her sister and Robin looks up at her and her mother. Without having to say anything, Anna is communicating to her daughter to listen to Alex outside. Before she leaves the room, Robin walks over to her father and kisses his forehead.

"I love you daddy," she says. "You are safe now."

Anna watches Robin leave and then turns back to Robert. He looks exhausted from the fight. She kisses the top of his head as she rubs his back. _She hates to think what nightmares are torturing him._

"Can you close your eyes for me," she asks. She is not surprised when he shakes his head no again. She does not need to know the specifics to know that he is afraid of sleep because of the nightmares that will follow.

"Alright then let me tell you a story while you rest. It is my favorite love story of all. It is the story of you and me."

She sees the slight hint of a smile and it gives her hope. She is hoping to make him feel safe enough to close his eyes and sleep by talking about the time when he felt the safest. When _she_ felt the safest. _When they were happy and in love.  
_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Robin," Alex sates.

"You couldn't have known he would react that way. God only knows what he went through. It's not about you, you know."

"Your father has gone through an awful experience and it has made him doubt everything. He needs an examination Robin but it does not have to be by me. Maybe he would feel safer if someone he knows did the examination. "

"Can it wait till morning? I don't think mom is going to risk that again tonight."

"She has that right sweetheart. Her husband has been through hell and she is right to put his well being above everything else. Robert needs that security right now."

"We need him to be okay too. I cannot lose him again Aunt Alex. He is such an amazing man. The best times of my life were when I found out that I won the lottery and those two people in there were my parents. He was always my hero and now…he looks so fragile. He is going to be okay isn't he?"

"We'll make sure he is," Alex promises, as she pulls her into a tight hug. "Be gentle with him Robin. He needs you and your mother more than anything else."

It is then that Robin sees David come around the corner, and she makes a beeline for him before Alex can stop her.

" _You selfish bastard_ ," she yells as she starts ramming her fists into his chest. "My father could have _died_ because of you. You deserve to be rotting away in prison. _You_ did this to him. _You_."

"Robin, I know you are upset, "David tries to rationalize.

 _"Upset? You think I am upset. Upset_ does not even _begin_ to touch the surface. You left my father there to _die_ David…If my mother had not found that note, would you have even _told_ her…he might be _dead_ right now. Do you have _any_ idea what kind of _guilt_ my mother would feel if he was? Do you care about _anyone_ but _yourself_? _You are not fucking God Dr. Hayward._ He is my _father_. He is my mother's _husband._ He has a _family_ that loves him. That misses him. You _don't_ _get_ to play games with our life just because you want to get my mother into bed. _She already has a husband_ _that she loves_. You had _no_ right to lie to her. _No_ right at all."

"Robin that's not…"

"That is _exactly_ what this is," she responds, before slapping him hard across the face. Tears stream down her cheek as she turns to face her Uncle Mac.

" _I want him_ _arrested_ Uncle Mac. He does not _deserve_ to see the light of day after what he did to daddy. He would be _dead_ right now, if mom had not discovered that letter. You _know_ that. You did not see him Uncle Mac…he is _not_ the fearless man we used to know. He is _terrified_. _What did they do to him Uncle Mac? What did they do?"_

Mac wraps his arms around his niece as he holds her. He knows he has to do this by the book.

"I can't be the one who arrests him Robin. I _won't_ let him get off on a technicality."

He picks up the phone and dials the police station. "I need an officer down here to handle an arrest. It has to do with my brother so I know I cannot be involved. Thank you."

Mac turns to Alex and asks her if she could stay with him until the cops get there. He does not want to take any chances that he is going to get away.

"I won't let him out of my sight. Be with Robin right now. She needs you."

After Alex leads David away, Robin falls into her Uncles arms again. "I just want my daddy to be okay," she cries.

"I know baby," he soothes. "I know."

He holds her just like that until the cops arrive and Mac tells them the situation and that he is with Dr. Merrick. Anna has the proof. Robin, Alex and Mac watch as David is lead away in handcuffs. _It is one less thing for Robert and Anna to have to worry about._


End file.
